


Taking Chances

by skargasm



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets in trouble for not looking after himself during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

No one had ever laid a hand on him like this.

He was a supernatural creature, protector of his people. So what the hell was he doing over the lap of this vampire, his ass stinging from the meaty blows raining down?

Vague sounds of Emmett raging at him for taking stupid-ass chances during the fight with the newborns but he couldn't concentrate on the words as he thrust his hips to make his dick rub furiously between the solid, thick thighs beneath him in rhythm with the slaps until he threw back his head and howled out his orgasm...


End file.
